Emerald and Sapphire
by Kaosbabe16
Summary: Pure-bloods Luna and Draco have trouble conceiving with their husband and wife, Harry and Hermione, respectively. Until a little book on ancient magic helps them out.
**Title:** Emerald and Sapphire
 **Author:** **kaosbabe16**  
 **Prompt #** 13 Some kind of druidic ritual sex where if one has sex on Samhain night the child conceived will carry the soul of a departed loved one.  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna, plus Draco/Hermione and Blaise/Ginny  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary** Pure-bloods Luna and Draco have trouble conceiving with their husband and wife, Harry and Hermione, respectively. Until a little book on ancient magic helps them out.  
 **Word Count:** 3103  
 **Warnings/Content:** Explicit sex between a married couple; mentions of sex, oral sex, infertility.  
 **Disclaimer:** I'm not JK blah blah blah  
 **Author's/Artist's notes:**

Harry Potter took off his glasses and closed his eyes in shock. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, his other hand still clutching _"_ _A Proposal to Increase Our Fertility"_. The sheaf of parchment in dark green ink had Luna's best script on it. She clearly worked very hard at this, and he knew he had to take this seriously or otherwise face a small curse meant for Wrackspurts or something.

Luna Potter's expectant blue eyes looked at him over the rim of her favorite tea mug. He smiled. Facing Voldemort at a time like this seemed like a little problem. Turning down a sexy Ravenclaw? Impossible. He'd actually never done it.

Harry Potter was momentarily distracted though, when her white silk robe seemed to show quite a bit of creamy thigh.

"Harry," She began, "I know it's seems a bit far-fetched. To you." (She rolled her eyes here.) "But Draco agreed to do it with Hermione just last week. And I just want a baby." She said in her quixotic voice, which seemed thick with tears there at the end.

"Yes, Luna, I'll agree." No way were the Malfoy's going to get pregnant before the Potter's. No chance.

"Oh, that's just lovely. Can I give you a congratulatory blowjob? You like them quite a bit."

As she asked she automatically got up from her chair in the dining room and untied his pyjama pants, grasping his half-hard erection.

Harry lost all thought, reasoning. But fuck it all, cause he didn't care.

* * *

"And now, Harry, to activate the ceremony's spell, we nick our thumbs, press them together, pull apart and stamp them on the parchment." Luna said after Harry had recovered.

He was just barely capable of conscious thought.

"Yes, okay." She slit his thumb then hers, taking the dominant role as usual. They pressed their wet thumbs together, then to the parchment, which glowed golden as if with assent to their magical binding to the contract.

"Now, Harry, this is a complex ritual, you'll need to floo call in work and tell them you will miss the next five days. Once you have finished, go to the bedroom, and further instructions will be on the nightstand. I love you Harry Potter, I'm so happy you said yes." She kissed him soundly with her soft and perfect lips. She looked happier than a gnome in the Weasleys' garden.

She skipped away, her dirty blonde hair swinging behind her.

* * *

Luna Potter was outside in her spacious backyard. Like any Ravenclaw, her magic worked best in airy, open spaces (their element being air).

She cleared the woods to make a small clearing in the shape of a circle. Luna was almost ashamed not to be pregnant yet. Being a real woman, a mother, was a proud notion she held close to her heart, she prayed to the Goddess this would work.

She had soft, springy grass grow in the clearing and set five torches in the shape of a pentagram for power and protection and filled them with five herbs to promote fertility: raspberry leaves, nettles, false unicorn, oatstraw, and maca. She preferred to get any potions ingredients from a local apothecary who didn't use pinkle pesticides. While pinkles were annoying, they turned your ingredients useless when sprayed with the widely used pesticide.

She looked around at her hard work, pleased at the turnout. She turned into the kitchen to make she and Harry a light lunch including Saw palmetto and damiana, more fertility and aphrodisiac herbs. She looked the fertility/lust potion she'd made with Hermione last week. I'll use you in 2 days, she thought.

"Harry, lunch!"

* * *

"Luna, are you telling me that you have to go stay at Ginny and Blaise's for 2 days because we can't have sex. And I can't touch myself, while eating a diet of fertility potions and herbs for 48 hours?!"

"Yes, Harry now I'll see you in 2 days. I'll be home Thursday, October 31st. I'll be making you a wonderful dinner, which we will consume at 6, then, we will have ceremonial baths, and work from there. Goodbye my lovely. I'd kiss you goodbye, but I can't." She exited through the floo immediately, leaving Harry in the living room breathing deeply.

The next two days were utter boredom. Harry read, worked out, dozed, and even cleaned, but he missed Luna terribly, and wondered how she was getting along.

* * *

Luna was having fun; she shopped for hours, danced in a club, visited her parents' spirit resting sites, and baked cookies with Hermione. She, Hermione, and Ginny even compared sexual stories, which she found relaxing and fun.

"Well, Harry is certainly the largest man I've been with, and you certainly wouldn't think him to be, because he is so skinny." Luna said matter-of-factly.

Hermione and Ginny giggled. This was their 4th round of butter beer and it was starting to show.

"Oh really, Luna? How many guys have you been with anyway?" Ginny hiccupped.

"Well, about 4 I suppose, but then you could say 6 if you really wanted." Luna counted in her head.

"Wow. Who are they, Luna?" Hermione looked intrigued.

"Well, I started being sexual with Seamus Finnegan…"

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen Monday at 4, surprised to see Luna; she hadn't even woken him up when she came home. He'd taken his pre-afternoon, post-morning nap. And he was randy as all hell.

She was wearing a simple, Ravenclaw-blue shift dress that made her eyes twinkle like sapphires. The dress was made of the thinnest, softest cotton, which he'd pulled past her thighs, stomach, over her head, the night they'd first consummated their relationship. Fuck, he needed to release. It wasn't natural, going without. Harry seriously wondered how Muggle priests did it.

"Luna, why didn't you tell me you were here?" Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, the spell preventing all contact until culminating in sex when the moon was directly over the clearing she'd secured. He wanted nothing more than the taste of her plump, pillowed lips. To tangle his hands in her soft, shiny hair.

"Oh, Harry, you were asleep and it was about the cutest thing I ever saw, and the faeries were watching over you anyway so I knew you were safe. Fickle as faeries can be, you know how protective they get over those with golden hearts."

Luna set down two plates. Tossed greens, (which Harry strongly suspected were more fertility herbs), roasted red potatoes, and two pieces of meat; one of chicken, one of steak, both about the size of Harry's palm. Accompanying their simple dinner a glass of deep red wine each.

"Eat up, Harry, you'll need your protein!" said Luna cheerfully as she cut her steak quite forcefully.

They ate quickly, the wine adding just enough bite to both calm Harry's nerves and wash down the buttered potatoes. Once they'd finished they both stood up, and walked to separate bathrooms, the ceremonial baths next. Harry also planned to brush his teeth, as the meat had been seasoned with garlic.

* * *

Luna came out before her partner, lighting the torches simultaneously, taking deep, cleansing breaths, even after all the research she and Hermione had done, she was still partially nervous. "No. Get that out of your mind. Total confidence in your spellwork ensures that they work perfectly." She told herself quietly.

Harry walked slowly into the clearing, wearing an emerald cloak, per her instructions. They turned, faced each other. The forest seemed to be playing an ancient song, of love. Of desire. Of sex. They reached up and untied the strings in unison, revealing two naked, perfect bodies, highlighted by the moon. This was old magic. No wands, no incantations required. Just the melding of heated, slick bodies in lust. In love.

Walking to each other, until white skin almost touched white skin, Luna went in for the kiss. It was hot. A passionate claiming she was staking on him. Dammit, Potter was hers, hers alone. Luna was forceful, unyielding. He was hard as steel in seconds. She trailed down to his smooth-shaven neck.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. A part of his skin, over the sensitive pulse-point tore. She licked the dribble of blood. He was terrified and aroused by her actions.

"Luna?" She shook her head, lips stained in the middle. She moved her mass of hair to reveal her own graceful neck.

"My turn." He bent down slightly to suckle on the spot he knew she loved best. He punctured quickly, tasting the metallicky sweetness.

She kissed him again, their blood once again mixing as she reached between them and stroked his arousal.

"Kneel." He said roughly. They knelt, then he was laying her down, spreading her wet lower lips with his hand, circling her clit hard just as she liked it. He slid into her slowly, loving when she milked and adjusted to every straining, hot inch.

"I'm ready." Luna said tilting her hips up. He drew up and slammed into her heat, keeping his fingers ceaselessly working her clitoris.

It wasn't long for him. Two days felt like two months. He was pistoning inside her fast, hard. He knew it would be over quick. Luna moaned with fervor, meeting him stroke for stroke, twisting her nipples as she twirled her pelvis to get him even deeper.

"Oh, god, Luna, I'm.." He came violently, fingers pressing extra long on her clit, spiraling her into a petite orgasm.

"Yes!" She said, and let him lay his head at her breast to rest, even just for a moment.

"That was a very good orgasm. Will it take long for you to recover? I should like to experience a second." As Harry opened his mouth to answer, the torches glowed bright gold, like when they closed the contract, and a haze came over him, he hardened again.

"Strange magic." Luna quoted from the old Muggle song, gripping him with her inner muscles and sitting up, pushing him down and out of her.

"My turn, Harry." She positioned him, and as he slid inside, she threw her head back and rode him for all she was worth, balancing her hands on his thighs. He was awed. God, she was so beautiful, the firelight reflecting her shimmering, silky skin. He quickly made himself useful, sitting up to suckle her rosy nipples and using his hands to lightly circle her still swollen clit.

"Oh, god, oh god, hurry!" She crooned to the moon, taking what she needed, taking greedily all he could give her.

"Oh, baby." Harry's cock was ready to release. He was so fucking ready, and yet, something would not let him come. He figured it was part of the magic's influence again, and not until a full two minutes later, when his wife was graced a climax, was he able to come. He came hard, again. White, sticky semen covering his still-hard dick, but wouldn't spill out of her. It seemed this spell was no joke. Pregnancy seemed a sure thing.

* * *

For the next two nights they came together at least fifteen times. A few times, Harry was not allowed to come, not until his wife found her climax. They'd made love in every position he'd thought possible. It was incredible, amazing, in every way. Harry never felt so close to Luna.

Harry returned back to work, having lost weight, they'd coupled so much. He was exhausted to boot, and went down to the Ministry library, where Aurors, M.L.E., and anyone who needed research had the correct materials. Hermione found a favorite place just like the Library at Hogwarts, which was dark, secluded, and quiet as a tomb. Harry thought he'd be able to nap there during his lunch hour.

He took to the armchair, magically enlarged it to fit his skinny, tall body, and noticed an ancient tome "Fertility Spells and Rituals", hmm, this must have been the one Luna and Hermione used. He opened it, a magical bookmark opened to a ritual in the back. It was the one they'd used. Harry read it carefully.

"What?!" He'd shouted aloud. Apparently, the ritual not only ensured that one would get pregnant, but the baby had the soul of a departed loved one. Oh, Merlin! This was exactly the type of thing he could expect from Luna.

Harry Potter was still steaming irritated as he Floo'd home. He made a light dinner, and waited as Luna returned from her offices as Chief Editor at The Quibbler.

As she arrived from the puff of stifling black smoke, Luna smiled, knowing she was pregnant was a moving happiness she'd held with her all day. She was beaming with happiness until she saw Harry in the kitchen a troubled look marring his features.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, setting down her bag and kicking of her Converse.

"Luna, why didn't you tell me the ritual would put the soul of a departed family member into our child?" His voice was low, deadly.

"Harry, souls go through many reincarnations before coming to rest in Nirvana. It's a natural process. Don't be angry, I'm finally pregnant! We've been trying—,"

"For two years, I know! It's just I wish you had told me!"

He rubbed her shoulders, he wouldn't begrudge her a child, even if they were someone from a past life. He wanted this baby just as bad.

* * *

Their Healer at St. Mungo's was a weathered, grey haired woman who specialized in babies.

"Just as I suspected! You two are pregnant!" She said grinning, which Harry returned. Luna simply graced her with a smile and said, "Yes, I know." It had been only 2 weeks since the 31st and yet, Luna had complete confidence which didn't actually surprise Harry.

"Ah, yes," said Healer Jamie Lopez, "But did you know that you're having twins?"

Twin gasps erupted from the parents. Harry Potter did something he hadn't done since battling Dementors. He fainted.

"Enervate." Luna said, lazily flicking her wand with a weakened version of the spell. He opened his eyes, and two small grins from Luna and Healer Lopez amused by his typical, masculine reaction.

Luna was glowing, this was better than she'd ever hoped! She knew she was expecting, but twins?! This was amazing. As soon as Harry recovered, she pounced on him with veracity, demanding a flamboyant announcement party. She wanted it to be big, filled with music and light, laughter and friends.

* * *

After the Potter's put an announcement in The Daily Prophet, Hermione Malfoy rolled her eyes and rubbed her still-flat stomach.

"Draco, it's time for our appointment!" She called out, knowing full well he could hear her.

"Yes, dear." Draco Malfoy sighed, wondering how he fell in love so violently with such a firecracker.

* * *

Luna looked at Hermione's glowing head in the Floo. Apparently, she too, was expecting twins.

"Hermione, how is it that wizarding health services can tell there's two babies already?"

"Spells trump technology I suppose." She and Luna were extremely, deliriously happy. There was no denying that their shared battle with fertility had made them fast friends, from the first time Hermione admitted she was jealous that Ginny had to get a "shot gun" wedding to Blaise Zabini.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER…

Luna and Harry Potter sat in the waiting room of 's on a rainy Friday morning, waiting, like the Malfoys, to get the sexes of their babies.

Healer Lopez came out first.

"Congratulations! You two are the proud parents of twin baby girls!"

The Potters beamed with pride as the Malfoys got their results.  
"And you two, will be having one baby girl and one baby boy!"

The Malfoys held nothing back and kissed each other fiercely.

The Potters looked at each other. Luna shrugged, and kissed Harry with passion. Nothing could be better.

* * *

JULY 31ST. NINE MONTHS AFTER SAMHAIN  
Luna Potter had just given birth. She now had 2 healthy, squalling babies filling her arms, each taking her turn at their mother's breast.

The other bed held Hermione Malfoy, looking like a mirror image of Luna, holding her babies.

Luna's girls, she thought happily. One was born with reddish-brown hair and emerald eyes, and the other had light blonde hair and sapphire eyes. They were named Lily Luna and Violet Pearl. It was interesting that both she and Harry's mothers were named after flowers, and both their daughters named after their mothers.

Hermione's little boy had light brown hair and grey eyes, his name was Scorpius Fred, and her girl had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her name was Alice Raven.

The women rested in peaceful silence until nearly a half hour later, Hermione yelped.

Harry and Draco were in the room at once, wands at the ready.

"What, what is it baby?" Draco said, as Harry took a cursory look at the room and stood close to Luna.

"Look! Look at Alice's hair! It's changing color!" Hermione stage-whispered. Alice's once blonde hair had turned deep brown, matching Hermione's. The baby in question gave the slightest twitch with her lips that was pure Malfoy.

* * *

TWELVE YEARS LATER, JULY 31ST.

After Luna's twins began to grow it was clear they had been embodied by their namesakes. Violet was always inventing new toys to play with, occasionally with magic. Lily had special Herbology powers apparent from the first time she touched a flower, which had promptly grown more buds and blossomed within thirty seconds.

Hermione's twins were much the same. Scorpius was so like Fred Weasley that George had taken to calling him that. He had a mischievous grin, not a smirk. His jokes were always funny and never mean-spirited.

Alice was so much like her mother, she had taken to wearing her hair like her mother's: curly, messy, just in her natural blonde color. She and Lily were best friends, always exchanging books and knowledge. However, Alice's embodied soul was Nymphadora Tonks, so no matter how smart she was, she often helped her brother with his pranks.

This summer was their first after leaving Hogwarts. Alice and Lily were both sorted into Ravenclaw, much to Hermione's delight. Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor, much to his father's chagrin, Violet was sorted into Hufflepuff. And Ginny and Blaise's daughter, Cleo, who was 2 years older, had been sorted into Slytherin.

Luna and Harry smiled at their babies' antics. Harry grabbed her and placed a small kiss on her soft fingers.

The ritual had worked, not only did they have success in making babies, they also got to experience their loved ones once again.

THE END.


End file.
